


Drabble: Once Bitten.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-18
Updated: 2005-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Drabble: Once Bitten.

One. That was how many times it took for James to realize the difference between relative truth and absolute truth.

Absolute truth: Bullets could kill you. Explosives were not to be handled lightly. Q was not to be trifled with.

Relative truth: The raging tides, the setting sun, angry men,

and the love of Alec Trevelyan.

That last one tripped him up. He made assumptions. He had thoughts and made no logical conclusions. Heart, not gut. Heart, not mind. Surrender, not fight to the very last man. Darkness and bitter herbs, betrayal.

But he only needed to be burned once.


End file.
